flounafandomcom-20200214-history
Dreadnought's Doom
Moments after Sphenbob was thrown onto the ship, he was launched back off again. The began to bear down on Tarthurac, Selena, Dartak and Sabah ran away before the ship could do too much damage to them. They regrouped with the rest of Wahda guild and headed back to reinforce the main army. They attacked the ghouls from behind and retreated into an abandoned building to funnel the ghouls that followed them. The Ghouls were still under the control of the Githyanki despite the death of the necromancer. The group figured out that the Githyanki were using three magical posts they had setup near the center of the city to control their undead army. Selena, Sabah and Cassandra rushed in without backup to destroy these towers. Sphenbob succeeded in destroying one before being slain. Selena and Cassandra managed to destroy the other two, but Sabah took an arrow in the neck and Selena also took on in the chest. Cassandra barely managed to get them out of there via stealth and sheer luck none of them were killed and the towers were destroyed. While this was happening Blazej told Daisy about talking to the Atropal in his dream, and that they could communicate with the atropal using the circlets. Blazej and Daisy spoke to Shkiga. Blazej was unable to feel the atropal's presence, but Daisy felt the dark and overwhelmingly hopeless aura the atropal exuded and was frozen with terror the moment she made contact with it. The Atropal said it would get the ghouls to help them fight the Githyanki if they agreed to free it. After some deliberation Blazej agreed. Daisy was finally able to speak again and asked the Atropal how it had become trapped. The Atropal showed Daisy a vision of its past. It had been imprisoned in Carceri for millions of years, when one day the beholder Gel'ixs contacted it and offered it a way out. It accepted and the moment it was pulled through a fire giant under the beholder;s control stabbed it in the best with a sword of dendritic crystal that began to pull at its soul. The Atropal fought back and roared a scream of death so dark, it wiped out the inhabitants of the city and destroyed all the magical items within three miles. The Atropal grabbed the beholder and squished it before being completely sealed inside the dendritic crystal the sword was sealing it in. Once the group learned this they began to deliberate whether to trust the Atropal. The overwhelming consensus was not to trust it. Selena and her group returned and the ghouls suddenly switched tactics. They all went on all fours like animals and retreated toward the Githyanki ship. The group followed them along with the NewTown defenders while the main bulk of the army pulled back to heal. The group ambushed a retreating Githyanki and tried to ask him questions but he did not speak common. They used the circlet and got the information from him that the ship would self destruct if the throne that controlled it was removed. Daisy then killed him. The group decided to split into three groups. Daisy, Sabah and Yugo got to a high vantage point and waited to fire a bullet with daylight cast on it into the Atropal's prison to try to re-seal it once the Githyanki ship was disabled. Cassandra, Selena and Adjjet were to sneak into the ship and disable, remove or destroy the throne. Tarthurac, Blazej, Nyanta, Warren, Whirl, Galia, Kinetto, Jawbreaker and Dartak would charge the deck of the ship to draw out their leader and kill her. Nyanta turned into a quetzalcoatlus and flew the main battle party onto the deck of the enemy ship While Cassandra, turned invisible by Dartak snuck inside the ship. With Selena listening into the Githyanki commander's orders using the circlet, she heard the commander giving orders to her troops. Her ship used its own gravity generator to double the gravity on the group making it impossible for them to move. Then the mana canons fire up at charges that the Githyanki had planted in the ceiling to make it fall on the party. Selena reversed the gravity order psychically and the commander told all her men to cease receiving psychic orders. But the gravity was already undone and the group was able to move again. Fierce fighting broke out on the deck. Adjjet and Selena were unable to get below deck to assist Cassandra, Instead Selena cast darkness so the Githyanki would have a harder time warping. Below deck, Cassandra finally found the throne several decks down. She invoked the first and second pacts of the deal she had made with Gothab. The Bearded, Barbed devils and her pit fiends appeared on the ship. The Pit fiends' presence was so dark and so strong everyone felt it the moment it arrived. Almost effortlessly the Pit fiend smashed the Githyanki throne and its occupier into dust and the ship began its self destruct sequence. Once those on the deck learned of this the heroes began to abandon ship. Whirl and Kinetto got a good look at the pit Fiend when Whirl Grabbed Kinetto and jumped from the ship to Levitate away. Cassandra told the pit fiend to use the sword in the Atropal's chest to finish it off, but once it got inside the Atropal's seal, there were signs of a battle, but the Atropal did not die and the Pit Fiend went back to hell. The Devils forcefully threw Galia from the ship after Cassandra ordered them to get everyone off the ship. The others all ran for it and in one way or another they got off the ship. Tarthurac, Blazej and Warren stayed long enough to ensure the Githyanki leader did not Survive, with Tarthurac beheading her as she tried to escape. With the group off the ship Daisy knew it was time to re-seal the Atropal. She cast daylight on Yugo's bullet and he fired it over the Githyanki ship. However, as it passed through the ship's environment bubble, the daylight was dispelled and the bullet hit the wall behind harmlessly. The ship exploded in a massive fireball that shook the entire cavern, killing whatever Githyanki were still aboard. With no way to seal the Atropal anymore the party regrouped and decided to approach it. When they did they were all frozen in fear but Blazej, who was for some reason immune to its aura. Daisy spoke to it again and asked it what it planned to do when it got free. It said it planned to return to its father, Atropus. Who was apparently a planet. Daisy was about to agree to free the Atropal when She realized how monotonically powerful it was and realized it was willing to say anything to get them to free it. The Atropal;s ghouls began to surround the party. The fight was now inevitable. The party split in half, half going to fight the ghouls as they ran into the chamber. The other half went to slay the already heavily wounded atropal. The atropal was weak from all the years it spent imprisoned, unable to heal or recover from its wounds it received so long ago. Tarthurac and Kinetto carved the atropal up with their radiant blades, Tarthurac embedding his sword in its head for the final blow. The dendritic crystal round the cave all shattered at once, burying the party in the stuff as it disintegrated. Cassandra and Nyanta both reached for the sword that had been in the Atropal's chest, but Dartak got it. He turned invisible and flew out with Cassandra. The rest of the fighters still in the cave made a run for it as the city began to collapse. Everyone made it out alive. Aftermath With the final battle over, and the atropal and Githyanki fleets destroyed the guild's fight is over, but cleanup will take a long time. People have to move back into the cities they vacated, many from Alfenheim are left homeless, the dead on both sides have to be tended to and the tabaxi treasure horde that was looted on Pride's peak has yet to be found. The guild's help will be appreciated but not expected. Everyone is ready and willing to give them whatever rest they need. The citizens of Fort Town, Bogberg and NewHarbor are slower to pick up on the actual scale of the conflict that took place around them as the stories of what happened spread. But the citizens of Alfenheim, NewTown, and the tabaxi who saw the ships up close or witnessed what the Githyanki themselves could do give the guild a great modicum of respect. Most of the cleanup thus far has been organised by the Tabaxi council and the settlement leaders. The few Githyanki bodies left on Pride's peak and in other places around the battlefields have been burned. Their silver armor and swords are to be melted down, but the process of doing so will be slow going as they are enchanted. Some debate between tabaxi tribe leaders and the leaders of the settlements happened briefly over who should get ownership of the silver once it is melted, but in the end it is agreed that Wahda guild owns the silver by right of conquest except for the little silver found atop pride's peak, which goes to the Tabaxi empire. Sadly despite the large number of Githyanki actually killed during the conflict most of them retrieved their dead to use as zombies, meaning the majority of the silver was on the dreadnought when it self destructed and was subsequently scattered across Astazia and then buried in the cave in that collapsed most of the city. Tons of speculation is dropped over what may have become of the sword, and where the devils came from. In the end the generally accepted story among the village elders and town leaders is that the door to hell in Fort Town is not guarded well enough and Devils must have slipped through. Some lower level devils or devil servants were likely able to slip into the mines during the commotion of transporting the army down and were able to summon the pit fiend who likely claimed the sword for himself. No civilians are told about the Pit Fiend, the other devils or the demons that appeared in the mine that day. As far as they know, Wahda guild, The NewTown Defenders, and a few others took on the dreadnought alone while the Tabaxi army held the undead at bay. Horus requests his mask back from Nyanta and later discovers another dimensional rift over NewTown like the one that was in Alfenheim that allowed the Githyanki to warp in the first place. With the help of Miss Spicer's research from the original rift and Blanka's ability to plane shift, they ware able to figure out a way to close this rift. After some discussion it was decided this rift was most likely left as a back door for future Githyanki attacks, and by closing it, the likelihood of future attacks will be greatly diminished. Tarthurac suggested when they close the rift they send a message back to the Githyanki to inform them the Atropal was dead and send them the message that future plans to invade will be met with just as much resistance. Guild member suggestions will be accepted as to what this message should be. A lot of messages were suggested by the village elders and the settlement leaders, but in the end the leaders agreed that sometimes, less is more. The current plan is to send the Githyanki leader's head back, without it's jaw or eyes in case those can be used for speak with dead or other ways to gather information. With the head will be pinned a paper simply stating "Never Return." NewTown is planning to host a celebration to honor Wahda guild, NewTown Defenders and all those who helped defend the Flouna. Tabaxi and Settlers are welcome to attend.